Talk:Barbed
Notes Can someone please explain this combo? :A barbed weapon will not only lengthen bleeding inflicted by the weapon itself, but also bleeding caused by skills (for example the popular Signet of Agony + Plague Sending combo, which lengthens the bleeding both on causing it, and again on sending it, resulting in 77% longer bleeding). #Does JUST wielding a barbed weapon increase the bleeding duration when SoA is activated (25 seconds * 1.33 = 33.25 33)? And then increases it AGAIN upon sending it (33 seconds * 1.33 = 43.89 44)? # If the answer to 1. is yes... then... if a foe causes you to bleed and you Plague Send it back to them (while you are holding a barbed weapon), will the bleeding duration be increased? Frostty1 22:39, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::Answer to 1 is yes. Whenever you would cause bleeding, it increases that duration by 33%. 2 should also be a yes, but I don't think anyone has confirmed it. 220.233.103.77 22:53, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, N/ vs W/N with a plague touch battle can produce a looong bleed — Skuld 02:10, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Same as Poisonous? Is this the same thing as a poisonous upgrade? If so, why are there 2? If not, what's the difference? :Uh... Bleeding =/= Poison. -Auron 20:31, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Jagged Horrors? Does Anyone know if this would stack with jagged horror's bleeding attacks at all? Vertah 14:14, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Well if you were an ele with dazed and you used a weapon increasing dazed then your spells would cause dazed longer. So same probably works with a necro and barbed, i'll try it out. I just can't right now.Fire Tock 14:25, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Infinite conditions... without a foe? I was trying out the skills Foul Feast and Draw Conditions on my heros to see how well they use them. I gave myself a barbed mod, and I brought SoA for bleeding. I notice that the bleeding lasted noticably longer than 33 seconds... Now, I've given my heros a barbed mod... and as they use foul feast and draw conditions... the conditions get longer! Only about a second each time... but still... If you left GW on over night, you could have an day long condition! Use it with Contagion to get it on foes, kill the healer, and let the mob die! My observations... *the bleeding lengthened. *the bleeding ONLY lengthened with a barbed mod, but not by 33%. *without a barbed mod, the bleeding was lengthened each time it moved, but not enough to make it infinite. I also tried this with Chilblains, and a poisonous mod... But it didn't work. My observations... *the poison was lengthened each time it moved, but not enough to make it infinite. *As the poison reached it's end, I noticed that the condition seems to round up every time it is transferred. I'm not totally sure how to get a 30 second poison to experiment with, but if someone else could, it'd be appreciated. Things I want answered... *How much does the bleeding mod affect Foul Feast and Draw Conditions? :*Is it done by a increased percent? *Is there a way to do this without a mod? *Are there any other ways to get infinite conditions without a foe? *How useful is this? This is my longest post yet. It's much bigger than my user page. --ShadowHunter 23:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Never mind... my user page just got a lot bigger... And its all on this topic... look at it --ShadowHunter 01:56, 21 April 2008 (UTC)